


Blood on the barricade

by Nova_Galactic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Galactic/pseuds/Nova_Galactic
Summary: Grantaire runs to tell Enjolras news, hoping he won't notice his tragedy
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 11





	Blood on the barricade

"Enj! Enj!" Grantaire ran across the barricade as fast as he could carry himself. Once he reached Enjolras, he stood up straight, hugging his injured chest and his own shot wound as he felt the blood leaving his body. That wasn't important. Telling Enjolras the news was. 

"Taire?" Enjolras shot to attention when he saw his friend approaching. "What brings you across the barricade? You look worried..."

"Those bastards shot Gavroche!" Grantaire exclaimed. "We had to take him off the barricade. Combeferre is with him now, in the café."

Enjolras' eyes widened. "The kid?!" He looked at his companion long enough to see him nod, then noticed the wince on his face, not very obvious but there all the same. Then his eyes followed down to the slightly more obvious shot wound present on Grantaire's chest. "They got you too?? Taire, you're bleeding!" He gasped.

"I know, I know... But he's just a kid!"

"Don't even go there. You said Combeferre was with him. You don't have anyone out here tending to that. I'm staying."

"Gavroche could die-"

"So could you! And I'm not standing by that. Please, just let me see what I can do about you. The kid's been taken care of. We gotta get off the barricade. I know they're retreating but I don't want you to get hurt again."

Grantaire was going to argue, but he and all of the other boys on the barricade knew better than to test Enjolras' passion or persistence, so he eventually just sighed softly and nodded, letting Enjolras lead him off the barricade and into an alley. 

"Let me see," Enjolras instructed softly as Grantaire sat back against a wall and he pulled his hair back and knelt by his side. 

Grantaire rolled his shirt up cautiously. "you're not a medic, are you?"

"Does that matter? No, I'm not a doctor, but hey, I don't see one around, and this? This looks like I won't be able to find one in time."

"What are you talking about, I'm fine, Enj!"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Sure, and I'm the king of France."

"I thought you hated him-"

"That's not the point. You're not fine, this wound isn't just going to magically heal. Do you have anything sharp?"

Grantaire shook his head, but noticed a shard of glass by his side and reached for it. "Why?" He asked nervously, handing the shard to Enjolras, who instantly started hacking at his sleeve by his shoulder. 

"I have to get this off."

"There's easier ways to take your short off, Enj..."

Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled the severed sleeve down his arm and started folding it, before pressing the folded cloth over Grantaire's chest in an attempt to cauterize the wound. "I know.." he hummed.

Grantaire winced on feeling the contact, even though Enjolras' shirt was incredibly soft, and inhaled sharply through his teeth. "That looks weird-" he commented quietly. 

Enjolras looked between both of his arms, and his friend on the floor. "I'll try and fix it if this works out. Guess I'm fighting with one sleeve for now, though. They won't let me take a sewing break... Wait, Taire, stay with me..." He noticed Grantaire's eyes fighting to close, but he feared they'd never open again if they did close. "Please Taire, stay with me.."

Grantaire smiled weakly. "I know you're... An alcohol virgin, but... You need a drink when... When you've left me to the rats... It's over for the night.." he assured. 

Enjolras felt tears prick at his eyes, and saw a blurry rendition of Grantaire's smile fading before he felt the tears start to run down his face. He tried to stop himself desperately, choking back sobs by clamping a hand over his mouth, but ended up collapsing and sobbing over his chest.

He'd made every effort he could, but it didn't even matter. Grantaire was dead anyway. His life was going to be reduced to one more line on the tally; one more name scribbled on the paper.

One more reason for the soldiers to tell them they'll fail. 

That would be all to most, but what about his parents? His sister? Enjolras himself?

After a while, once he felt heartsick and had been around Grantaire until he noticed that the sun was no longer setting like it was when they arrived, he felt he was ready to take his friend's advice. He really did need that drink. 

So, he climbed up the barricade and over, aware of the mess he was in before he even reached the café. His shirt was torn, fresh tear tracks lined his cheeks, and Grantaire's blood was smeared on his neck and the top of his shirt from sobbing. 

He'd completely forgotten Combeferre was in the café with Gavroche until he got there and found the boy lying across the table. He looked to Combeferre, who looked genuinely downcast. 

"How's he doing?" He asked.

Combeferre swallowed and shook his head. "He's dead..."

Enjolras froze. "Oh god..."

"Grantaire said he'd go looking for you. Where is he?"

"He's... He's dead too. When he got to me, he was already bleeding. God, they were so young, both of 'em..."

"I know... But this is just the start. We'll carry their names... And that girl Eponine's, with us to the battle. For now... A drink?"

Combeferre didn't know why, but he was fairly surprised by Enjolras' answer:

"Sure, I could do with a drink or two..."


End file.
